Kamen Rider Kabuto (Last of the Dead Riders)
|-|Masked= |-|Rider= |-|Hyper= Summary Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Name: Souji Tendou Origin: Last of the Dead Riders Verse Gender: Male Age: An Unfathomable amount (Due to moving in such fast speeds, he is extremely old compared to everyone else) Classification: The Fastest Rider, The Unviewable Red, Your Infinite Demise Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 8-C, Possibly 8-B | High 7-C | At least High 5-A, 4-C with Perfect Zecter Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Summoning (Other Zecters), Weapon Mastery | Extrasensory Perception, Electricity Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Energy Projection, Longevity, Time Travel, Time Paradox Immunity, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Literally outruns time), Fate Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Both of these are protected by the Zecters) | Time Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (The Hyper Zecter automatically reverses time every time Kabuto is defeated until he eventually wins. With each time Kabuto's time gets reset, the probability of him winning is influenced so that his chances of winning exponentially increase), Flight, Fusionism (Able to fuse all the powers of the Zecters), Reality Warping (Was able to fix a tear in the Universe that was threatening to end all of reality), Portal Creation, Durability Negation (Attacks passively bend reality), Existence Erasure with Perfect Zecter, Acausality (Hyper Zecter prevents manipulation of Kabuto's causality) Attack Potency: At least Large Building Level (Blew away a large building to lure out the Juvenile Worm), Possibly City-Block Level (Said building was massively huge) | Large Town Level (Easily smashed away an Orphenoch the size of a Large Town) | At least Dwarf Star Level, Star Level with Perfect Zecter Speed: Hypersonic+ (Even in Armoured form, he was still able to react and somewhat fight off a Juvenile Worm who naturally moves at Mach 20), Much higher reactions | FTL, Possibly far higher (Even the weakest Zecter Riders during Clock-Up naturally moves at the speed of light; Kabuto easily speed Blitz'd other Riders even when not in Clock-Up), Massively FTL+ with Clock-Up (Was easily able to speed blitz Kamen Rider Para-DX, who circled the galaxy trillions of time in less than an Attosecond) | At least Massively FTL+ (Stated to at least move at 850x the Speed of Light with absolute minimum power. Within less than a Planck instant, he encircled an unfathomable amount of Galaxies so many times that it fixed reality itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, Possibly City-Block Class | Large Town Class | At least Dwarf Star Class, Star Class with Perfect Zecter Durability: At least City Block Level (Armoured forms are specifically designed to be 2 or 3x stronger than the rider's attack potency) | Large Town Level (Survived the entire Town-Sized Orphenoch smashing itself into him) | At least Star level (Has been shot with his own Perfect Zecter before) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (Zecters provide the energy used to move) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Cast-off | Tens of Kilometers with abilities | Universal Standard Equipment: Kabuto Zecter, Rider Belt, Hyper Zecter, Perfect Zecter Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is almost as knowledgeable as Decade when it comes to understanding the universes and the higher dimensions as whole) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Armoured | Rider | Hyper Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages